DJ Bobo
DJ Bobon (oik. Peter René Baumann, s. 5.1.1968 Kölliken, Sveitsi) sveitsiläinen äiti Ruth Baumann työskenteli floristinsa Bobon alulle laittaneen italialaisen Luigi Ciprianon yrityksessä, mutta perhe-elämä ei Luigia kiinnostanut. Niinpä Bobon kasvatus jäi yksin Ruthin vastuulle. Sisaruksia hänelle ei koskaan syntynyt. Lapsuudessaan Bobo ei elänyt yltäkylläisyydessä, joten hän meni ensimmäisiin töihinsä jo teini-ikäisenä. Aluksi hän työskenteli puutarha-alan yrityksessä, jossa tienasikin rahat ensimmäisiin jalkapallotossuihinsa. Urheilu kun on ollut aina lähellä Bobon sydäntä. 1980-luvun puolivälissä breakdance ja alan kulttuuriin liittyvät spray-maalaukset tulivat muotiin ja Bobokin notkeana poikana opetteli kulmiensa kuumimmat moovit. Samoihin aikoihin hän sprayjasi Köllikeniläiseen kiviseinään lempinimensä Bobo, jonka oli lainannut samannimiseltä sarjakuvahahmolta. Pian hän aloitti myös dj-hommat ja etenikin alalla vauhdikkaasti. 18-vuotias DJ Bobo voitti lukuisia palkintoja ja hänen tavaramerkkinään oli esiintyä ja tanssia vauhdikkaasti levyjen pyörityksen lomassa. Vuonna 1989 DJ Bobo julkaisi ensimmäisen oman levynsä, singlen ”I love you”, joka ikävä kyllä floppasi täydellisesti. Mutta Bobo ei lannistunut, vaan työsti koko ajan uutta materiaalia. Singlet ”Ladies in the house” ja ”Let’s groove on” onnistuivat jo vähän paremmin, mutta vasta vuonna 1992 tapahtui lopullinen läpimurto. ”Somebody dance with me”, joka lainasi kertosäkeensä melodian Rockwellin hitistä ”Somebody’s watching me”, nousi singlelistojen kärkikymmenikköihin eri puolilla Eurooppaa. DJ Bobo ei jäänyt yhden hitin ihmeeksi, vaan seuraavakin julkaisu ”Keep on dancing” nousi listoille, mm. Suomen singlelistan ykköseksi. Yhteensä levyä myytiin yli 250 000 kappaletta. Reggaerytminen ”Everybody” myi vielä puolet enemmän. Hittejä siunaantui lukuisia lisää läpi 1990-luvun, aina 2000-luvun puolelle asti, kuten esimerkiksi ”Let the dream come true”, ”Freedom” ja ”Chihuahua”, sekä duetot ”What a feeling” Irene Caran kanssa ja ”Secrets of love” Sandran kanssa. Vuonna 2010 DJ Bobo julkaisi kymmenennen studioalbuminsa ”Fantasy”, joka sekin myi kultaa Sveitsissä. DJ Bobo on hyvin pidetty ihminen hyvän käytöksensä ja kohteliaisuutensa ansiosta. DJ Bobo on absolutisti eli hän ei käytä lainkaan alkoholia ja hän urheilee päivittäin. Työnantajana Bobo on reilu, mutta odottaa taustajoukoiltaan samoja terveellisiä elämäntapoja, joita hän itsekin noudattaa. Bobolla on aina myös aikaa faneilleen eikä ikinä kieltäydy yhteiskuvista tai nimikirjoituksista. Vuosina 1989-1994 hän oli naimisissa Danielan Baumannin kanssa. Muutama vuosi sitten Bobo meni avioon pitkäaikaisen tyttöystävänsä, tanssijansa Nancy Rentzschin kanssa. Vuonna 2007 DJ Bobo ehdotti Sveitsin yleisradioyhtiölle, että hän voisi edustaa kotimaataan Eurovision laulukilpailuissa Helsingissä. Hän sai idean katsoessaan edellisvuoden kilpailuja televisiosta ja harmistui siitä, että Sveitsiä edusti jälleen ulkomaalainen artisti. TV-yhtiö antoi oitis Bobolle mahdollisuuden ja yhdessä he valitsivat edustuskappaleen Bobon tekeillä olevalta albumilta. Bobo valmisteli uutta suurta show-kiertuetta vampyyriteeman alla, joten levyn nimikkokappale ”Vampires are alive” tuntui sopivimmalta valinnalta. Kappaleeseen valmistettiin tyylikäs musiikkivideo ja albumin julkaisu suunniteltiin yhteensopivaksi laulukilpailun ajankohdan kanssa. Sveitsin edustaja sai kisassa paljon positiivista huomiota ja olihan DJ Bobo yksi kisan nimekkäimmistä osanottajista. Sveitsiä pidettiin yleisesti yhtenä varmoista finalisteista, mutta jokin meni kuitenkin pieleen. Numerolla 8 esiintynyt Sveitsi sai vain 40 pistettä, jotka riittivät vain semifinaalin sijaan 20 eli DJ Bobo jäi kauas finaalikymmeniköstä. Vain Maltalla arvostettiin vampyyritanssia kymmenen pisteen edestä ja lisäksi DJ Bobon musiikista muutenkin pitävät saksalaiset antoivat kahdeksikon. Muuten heidän oli tyytyminen hajapisteisiin. Aina iloinen DJ Bobo ei antanut pettymyksen näkyä, vaan hän jatkoi sinnikkäästi urallaan eteenpäin yhtenä harvoista edelleen aktiivisista ysäridancen pioneereista. DJ Bobo julkaisee säännöllisesti uutta musiikkia ja kiertää Keski-Euroopassa ja Aasiassa ison show-koneistonsa kanssa. Nykyään hänen kiertueensa on rakennettu teemojen ympärille ja vampyyrien lisäksi lavalla on nähty esimerkiksi merirosvoja ja fantasia-hahmoja. Luokka:Artistit